Dear Unforgotten Diary
by katiekat784
Summary: What if Emily had a diary from when she was fifteen? Take a look into the early years of Emily Prentiss.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters that are mentioned I'm just using them for a while.**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Charm Bracelets, Treasure Chests, and Unforgotten Diaries**

Emily Prentiss didn't lose things, especially not things that were this important to her. She was a well organised, well put together person. At least that's what she kept telling herself as she searched frantically through a drawer of knickknacks. Her usually tidy apartment looked as if a hurricane had struck and her normally compartmentalized mind was a jumble. It all started by her coming home from a case that hit closer to home than she wanted to admit. She later realised that she was missing her lucky charm bracelet that she got when she was nine. The bracelet was special because it was one of the few precious memories she had when her mother was being her mother and not Elizabeth Prentiss the ambassador. She was about to give up and start tidying when she found it in her old treasure chest that she had owned since she was a little girl. As she was closing the lid something caught her eye. It was her old diary which was underneath a few pictures. She had always found the diary antic. It was leather but the texture had a softer feel to it. The pages were lightly covered in dust but apart from that it was how exactly how she remembered it and that was the problem. Just touching it made her remember the memories that she tried so hard to forget and she fought the urge to shiver. She put the diary back in the chest exactly where she found it and went about cleaning.

Later that night Emily couldn't sleep. She checked the clock for the third time then realising that she wasn't going to get any more rest she got up and did what she'd normally do when she got insomnia. She set the herbal tea down on the outside table and went to make a snack. Insomnia wasn't new to her. Sure she'd get it after a difficult case or when she had too much on her mind sometimes it was even both but she used to get it a lot as a child. At first she didn't know how to deal with it but one of the maids taught her that herbal tea, a snack, fresh air and a clear mind would help and it did except in order to have a clear mind she'd have to confront what was bothering her. She knew what it was and she knew that she'd have to deal with it again at some point but she thought that she could leave it in the back of her mind until she knew that she was ready to reopen what she wanted so desperately to stay closed forever. It seemed with the case and her current state of mind that the only option was dealing with it now. So she got the diary out of the chest, went outside, sat down, had a sip of her tea, took a few deep breaths and began to read it.

_Wednesday, October 17__th__, 1984_

_Dear Diary_

_I'm glad that Uncle Dan got me you for my birthday. The ambassador got another assignment today, which means that we're moving again this time to Italy. Yes, I'm still calling her "the ambassador" just not to her face even though it was priceless when I did that a few days ago while she had one of her "important" guests over. I can't believe her just when I start getting used to a place she decides to move us. It's not that I really like this place or even that I dislike it for that matter. I mean sure the scenery's nice, and the foods great but it's basically the same as all of the other places I've lived in. One of the things that I really wish I could change though is the houses or I suppose what most people my age would call it the mansions. Then again most fourteen and a half year old children haven't lived in four different countries and at least eleven different cities. The houses may look different to others but to me they all look the same. I guess after about the seventh house you find that there are no differences because they're all as boring, empty, uninteresting, and hollow as all of the others before and all of the others that will come after. I knew that this was going to happen because when I got down the stairs this mourning the ambassador wasn't in her office but at the dining room table. Then she started the same speech she always does before we're about to move. Anyway the maid wants to come in and help me pack because we're leaving tomorrow at noon. I'll try to write whenever I next get the chance even though I'm sure ambassador Prentiss wouldn't approve of her daughter writing in a diary so it'll most likely be in a few days from now when I get settled into Italy. Bye for now _

Emily paused to regain the breath she didn't know that she was holding, took a few more sips of her tea, turned the page and started to read.

_**A.N I Hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. I sort of have a layout for the second chapter it just has to go from my head to my laptop then to something readable. I want to say thanks to my Beta **__**Whitewolf200056 **__**any mistakes that you see are my fault.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters that are mentioned, I'm just using them for a while._**

**Chapter 2:**

**New Places, New Faces, And Phone Conversations**

_Friday, October 19__th__, 1984_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm in Venice, Italy today. We're staying here for at least another six months. The mansion that we're living in is huge. I mean I'm used to big places but this one is bigger than all of the other ones that we've lived in. The walls are all cream, this time there are two sets of stairs in the main foyer. There's a glass chandelier that's worth thousands at least hanging from the ceiling which seems like fifty feet high and don't even get me started on my room. My French door styled room has walls that are tanned; my bed is king sized and blankets and pillows are extremely plush. The walk in closet is huge and of course filled with the latest styles which I couldn't care less about but I suspect the ambassador demanded someone get them for me. I'm more interested in the book shelf that's stocked from practically the floor to the ceiling with so many different authors and genres. I have my own balcony and since we're high up it overlooks all of Venice. The sunrise is beautiful; I'm actually looking at it now since I have jetlag and couldn't really sleep. I'm going to go sightseeing later, well after breakfast. So I'll write all about my Venice adventure later._

_**Later**_

_Hey, I'm back, I went on the water canal it was fun. As much as I loved all of the sites I'm not going to go on and on about how it was gorgeous and give every little detail about how remarkable the places were. Now at the risk of sounding like one of those girls who only writes about boys I met one today. How I met him though is actually the interesting part. I was walking out of an ice-cream shop drinking a vanilla milkshake, so in other words not paying any attention to what was going on around me when suddenly out of nowhere a boy around my age crashes into me. When I say crash I mean it he literally crashed right into me my milkshake went flying on the ground. I'm just lucky that it didn't spill all over me because that would be such a fun conversation to have with the ambassador note the sarcasm, that is if she would have even noticed. Anyways he said that his name was John, that he was deeply sorry and wondered if he could do anything to help. I told him my name; forgave him, politely declined his offer to help and get me another milkshake. I don't know why I'm even writing about him Venice is a big city and I'm probably not even going to see him again which is just as well. Anyways that was my day in a nut shell oh and the sunset is as beautiful as the sunrise here. I've got to go dinner is ready._

Emily woke up from the nightmare she was having. She had been falling into an endless black hole. It took a few seconds for her to realize where she was and what was going on. She noticed that she was sitting on her old wooden chair outside and that her diary was open. Slowly, she realized that she must have fallen asleep reading it.

Suddenly her phone rang; this caused her to jump a bit.

"Hello," Emily answered rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Emily," It was JJ,

"We have another case already?" Emily asked as she held back a yawn.

"No, it's just that you left in quite a hurry last night, and I was wondering if everything was alright." While her tone may have been light, the concern for her friend was obvious.

Over the years the people at the BAU had become like family to Emily. That being said she still couldn't find the courage to tell them about Italy. Only Rossi knew and she still didn't understand how he'd gotten that out of her.

Realizing that J.J was waiting for an answer she said with as much confidence as she could, "Yeah, it's just that I haven't been feeling very well lately and that last case didn't exactly make me feel any better."

"Oh, well I hope that you get well soon, and that the killers of the world give us some sort of break." JJ said sounding slightly amused but Emily could tell that she was still worried.

Emily smiled to herself and laughed softly as she said "Me too J.J"

"Since we don't have to be at work until tomorrow get some rest and I'll talk to you soon bye." While her tone may have been light, it was obvious that JJ was hesitant to let her go.

"Yeah, bye," She said as she heard the dial tone.

**_A.N I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait I was terribly sick. I really want to thank my Beta Whitewolf200056 for helping me so much especially in this chapter any mistakes are my fault. If you haven't checked her out you should because she's amazing. Thank you to all that have read, please review._**


End file.
